


How I Met Your Mother

by HanSoYoung



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanSoYoung/pseuds/HanSoYoung
Summary: A story of a remembrance from someone who has married and want to share the experience to their kids about how their parents can meet each other.





	1. Sharing

One day, in the warm evening where there is a family who lives happily after a long time.

***in the living room***

“Kids, please come down here” someone said.

***in the kid’s room***

“Hey, did you hear something?” asked the older kid.

“What do you mean?” answer the younger kid.

“You are focusing too much on your game, did you not hear something like want us to come down?”

“Listen, I know that was mommy’s voice, but did you also not notice it?” the younger kid’s answer

“I knew that was her voice, but I just make sure to you that you also heard that too, come on, before mommy get mad to us and we won’t get our dinner for later.”

The kids then down to the living room where the sound its come from. Then, they just sit on the couch and see their mommy already sat there with serious face draw on her face but it still looks so cute even though, she was just acting with that serious face. 

“What happen mommy? Why did you call us?” Asked the younger kid. 

“Nothing, I just wanna call both of you” answer their mommy. 

“That was so funny, I think we got a serious problem here.” 

“it was nothing. I just want to talk to both of you.” 

“Both of us has already here, then, what will you talk about mommy” asked the older kid. 

“Kids, I’m gonna to tell you an incredible story,  the story of how I met your mother” said Chuu to her kids; “Lil” Gowon and “Baby Wolf” Olivia Hye. 

“Are we being punished for something?” said Olivia and get a nudge from Gowon who looks excited. Olivia only can just take a sigh and start to pay attention to her mommy. 

“Of course not, why do you assume this as a punishment?”

  
“I dunno, maybe yeah, is this gonna take a while?” asked Olivia. 

“Yes, of course.” 

With that answer, Olivia quickly roll her eyes and lay her body on the couch using Gowon’s thigh as a pillow, meanwhile, Gowon just sit straight and put one of her hand to Olivia’s head. Actually, both of this kid also feel curious how their mommy met their mother.

But, they just keep silent and hopefully, someday, their mommy will tell them about it, and the time that they want to have come. Both of them have a full of the joys of spring, though, Olivia looks like she was not enthusiasm and less of curiosity, but ~~somewhere deep down in my heart, i still love you~~  deep in her heart, she was really curious and enthusiastic with her parent’s relationship. 

“Mommy, when will you start your story how you met mother?” asked Gowon to Chuu. 

“Oh yeah, you are right, i must start this story as soon as possible, i am not gonna make both of you disappointed for waiting this story right.” 

“Then, what are you waiting for mommy, just start your story right now” protested Olivia. And this time, she got a light hit from Gowon, she just sticking her tounge out and the smile. Their mommy only can smile watching her kids behaviour. 

“Allright, are ya ready kids?” asked Chuu to their kids. 

“Aye aye captain” answer both of them with saluting to her mommy. 

“I can’t hear you” said Chuu on purpose to teasing them. 

“aaarggghhh, mommy, could you just start it” protested them. 

“Well, where can i start it first, hmmmm?” 

“Here we go” said the kids. 

“It began when...”


	2. Beginning

“It was began 20 years ago when I was a student on the college as a freshman, and there was i met..”

“You met mom there?” Olivia cutted it before Chuu finished her sentence.

“There i was met Lippie” Chuu continued her last sentence.

“Wait a second, Lippie, you mean aunty Lip. So, when will you meet mom then?” Olivia asked her mom again.

“Not that fast kiddo, just listen to mommy and let her continue her story before you cut that again and we never known the story.” Said Gowon to Olivia, with that, Olivia pouted her mouth and crossed her arm over her chest. Chuu and Gowon are laughing together because of Olivia’s behavior.

“Gowon is right wolvie, its to soon for me to meet her on that time” said Chuu.

“So, what the connection of aunt lippie on your journey to meet mom?” asked Gowon.

“She has a big role enough, she was being my close friend back then until now, and also she became one of cupid between your mom and me.”

_**Flashback** _

Chuu and Kim Lip met at the LOONA University when it was the first day as a freshman. Kim Lip tried to run on her way to the class because she knew that she already late. When, she ran on the hallway,

“Move, get out of my way, i’m late now” said Kim Lip while running to her class.

Chuu who heard someone screaming because of late then she also ran following that girl, she tried to chase her and tried to make her stop. Finally, she can catch the bag of that girl and make her stop to run and then she said “Hey, why are you running?" While she try to catch her breath.

The girl who heard a question like that make her confused.

“What do you mean? Of course, i am running to catch my class, you silly” answer the girl.

“Hahahaha, what class will you attend for, you silly. Its just the first day, the lecturer give us some free time to know each other and take a look at around of this university” answer Chuu while laughing on what happen.

“Arrggghh, i think i was late. Well, thanks by the way for stopped me and told that, uhhmm, what’s your name?” asked the girl.

“Ah no problem, oh, and my name is Kim Jiwoo, but you can call me Chuu. Then what’s your name ms?”

“My name is Jungeun, Kim Jungeun, you can call me anytime, just kidding, you can call me Kim Lip if you want”

“Well, that one is  unexpected for real, nice to see you lippie”

“Oh well, that escalated qucickly for us on the fisrt meet, but i kinda like it. Maybe, i think, we can be close friend for now.”

“This will be legendary, our friendship.”

_**End of Flashback** _

“And that how i met your aunty kids” said Chuu

“Ohh, you wanna tell to your kids how you met your lovers now, huh?” said Lip.

“Who’s that? Oh, Aunty Lippie” said Gowon and Olivia mixed feeling between shock and happy.

“Lippie, how can you get in here?” said Chuu.

“I just pass through that door, and your door is unlocked. So, i can easily to come in. And kids, guess who i am here with?” said Lip

“We don’t know aunty Lip”

“Here we go again” said Chuu who already know who that mean is.

“Kids, give me a drum roll.” Both the kids do what their aunty asked for them.

“Ladies and gentelman, please welcome, your talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, spectacular, never the same, and totally unique aunty, Jung Jinsoul, come in babe.”

“Hellow, happy fam, how’s life going?” said Jinsoul.

“its great Jinsoul-unnie, how’s yours?”

“Aunty Jinsoul” both the kids jump from the couch and give a bear hug to Jinsoul. Kim lip who see this pouted, the kids then come to Lip and also give her a hug too. They then join together on the couch and wanna listen the story continue.

“Mommy, lets continue that story again.” said Gowon.

“Of course, honey.”


	3. Running

_There was a day i really thought that i was not late, but actually i truly late. It was because last night, after i did my assignment,  i remembered that Lippie reccomend me some good movies. After i spent a few of that movies, i fell asleep._

“Thanks to you Lippie, i don’t blame you.” I said

“Hahahaha, yeah no problem, you should not tho.” Lippie answered

_The thing that make i look like a fool when i forgot to set my alarm for wake me up in the morning. Another fun fact, that my alarm clock’s battery has run out. So, after i woke up and took a bath, then i wore my clothes and prepared everything before i ready to go to the campus. The last thing before i went to the campus was checking my phone and how shocked when i saw my phone time and a clock at my room was different. That time, i realize that i was already late. Unfortunately, that day, luck was not on my side. When, i wanted to left my dorm it has already rain, but luckily, the rain was not so heavy. So, i ran to the bus stop and met..._

“You met mom there?” Gowon said

“No, not yet, I met...”

“You met me at that bus stop” someone said

“Gosh, who’s that? Oh, its just you Haseul, you make us startled.” Jinsoul said

“Haseul unnie you startled me, how can you come in here?” i asked her

“The one and only, the door, why are you asking?” her answer

“You guys not locked that door after come in” i asked Jinsoul unnie and Lip

“For what, it just a few meters from our position, we should know if someone want to come in, but we are too enjoy listening to your story.” Jinsoul answered

“You guys too much enjoying her story, can i join then?” asked Haseul

“Sure, why not” i said

“Aunty Haseul, do you come here alone?” asked Gowon

“Of course not honey, aunty Vivi still outside there with the kids” she answered

“Oh that’s them” Olivia said

“Hi everyone” Vivi greated everybody

“Hi Vivi unnie, nice to see you.” Said Jinsoul, Lip and me

“Hello aunty Vivi, where are they? Asked Gowon and Olivia

“We are here” said Heejin with her and Hyunjin appearance

“Heekki..Hyunjin..” said Gowon and Olivia, once again, they jumped from their couch and hug Heejin and Hyunjin. While Hyunjin hugging Olivia, she slowly barked and Olivia anwers her with a howls. The rest, just laughing watching them

“Hey kids, you did not hug us before.” Haseul and Vivi protested

“We want to hug you now aunty.” Said Gowon and they hugging each other

“There are Gowon-Olivia, Heejin-Hyunjin. If i am not mistaken, someone missing here.” Haseul said

“Oh yeah, Yerim and Yeojin still play around play around at the mall, i have inform them to come here too, and they already on their way to come here now. So, you guys can wait and prepare your lovely hug to my child” said Kim Lip.

“They are not your child.” Said Jinsoul

Everybody has shocked with what she said, but then, she continue her statement

“They are our child, hehe.” With that, she being clingy to Lip and everybody felt relived. 


	4. Meeting Pt. 1.0

Yerim and Yeojin has arrived at Chuu’s house. They bring some snack and food to all people at that house. The people felt grateful because without they ask anything, Yerim and Yeojin give anything. Such a cool kid. They not forget to greet Yerim and Yeojin with a hug, a tight hug also from the other kids.

  
“Yerim.. Yeojin..” said all the kids while on hugging

“Hello guys, and it’s enough for the hug i can’t breathing while all of you give a hug on the same time” protested Yeojin because she too smol but cute, and got squeezed by the other kids including Yerim. Yerim just smiling because of it. She always smiling and give a postive energy to the others.

The kids felt happy because they can met each other, and have a chance to play together. In addition, they also got a bonus which is a story from them aunty. Then all of the kids gather around in one place, the floor, a better place to reach easily the snack and food, and give a chance for the parents to sit on the couch.

With all people have gather around, Chuu continued her story.

_I and Haseul unnie accidentally met and both of them still did not know each other. On the bus stop, thats the first time I met her. We sit on the bus side by side with that I can approach her. Thats me, always looking for a new friend. I could approach her because we came from the same university. But, i did not know her personally because i still a freshman._

_“hello” i said to her_

_“hi, oh, we are from the same university, right? What’s your name?” said Haseul_

_“I am Jiwoo, Kim Jiwoo, but you can call me Chuu, and what’s your name?”_

_“allright, Chuu, my name is Jo Haseul and i am on my second years now. So, what major do you take?”_

_“oh you are my senior then. And i take music major”_

_“you can say that, and i am also took that major too”_

_“glad to hear that we are on the same major, can i ask you something about the course when i don’t know about that to you?”_

_“of course Chuu, i am happy, i can help you”_

_“thank you, sunbae”_

_“you’re welcome, i prefer you call me with unnie than sunbae, got it?”_

_“okay unnie, hahaha”_

_“oh don’t forget to come to the student hall later okay”_

_“what happen in there unnie?”_

_“are you forget? Today there will a display from extra club right.”_

_“oh i see, i forgot if today is the day, thank you for remind me unnie”_

_“hahaha, you’re welcome”_

_We talked to each other until we arrived at the university. Then, we just check our schedule and we got different courses, of course we had different courses. So, we took a different way and met again later at lunch time. I also thinked what will i do next with the extra club, should i join that or not. And then, i realized that i was late right, and Haseul unnie was late too. Why did she can so calm like that for a student who came late, my thought. I just walk fast to my class, tried to catch my class, and then something happen.._

To be Continue~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story for now and later, thank you soo much.


End file.
